Let It Go
by flixthepony
Summary: What would happen if Jack was on the mountain that Elsa ran to and heard her sing. Not the best fic ever but I couldn't get it out of my head. Please no flames!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians**

Elsa ran, ran as hard and fast as she possibly could. She could hear Anna behind her calling for her to stop but she would not risk it, not if there was a chance of hurting her. She made it through the gates but was stopped at the shore, thinking quickly she used her powers to freeze the water enough for her to run across to the other side. She kept running until she reached the mountain and looked around, sighing in relief. She was finally alone and now she would not have to worry about hurting anyone, especially Anna. She couldn't help herself and started to sing about her pain and how she felt.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
>Not a footprint to be seen<br>A kingdom of isolation,  
>And it looks like I'm the Queen.<em>

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside _

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

Jack looked up, hearing a sad, beautiful voice below his favorite spot on the mountain. He was sure no one would ever come up here, it was frigid and isolated, his perfect hideaway for when he needed to think. He looked around and finally saw a vision of beauty singing her heart out.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see  
>Be the good girl you always have to be<em>

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
>Well, now they know<em>

_Let it go, let it go_  
><em>Can't hold it back anymore<em>  
><em>Let it go, let it go<em>  
><em>Turn away and slam the door<em>

_I don't care  
>What they're going to say<br>Let the storm rage on,  
>The cold never bothered me anyway<em>

He couldn't believe it when she started making things with ice and snow. He never thought he would see someone with powers like himself, let alone someone as beautiful as she was. He saw her making her way towards the gap in the mountain and starting flying towards her to hear more of her song but stopped when she took off her cloak and swerved when it flew towards him the avoid it.

_It's funny how some distance  
>Makes everything seem small<br>And the fears that once controlled me  
>Can't get to me at all<br>_

_It's time to see what I can do_  
><em>To test the limits and break through<em>  
><em>No right, no wrong, no rules for me<em>  
><em>I'm free<em>

_Let it go, let it go_  
><em>I am one with the wind and sky<em>  
><em>Let it go, let it go<em>  
><em>You'll never see me cry<em>

_Here I stand_  
><em>And here I'll stay<em>  
><em>Let the storm rage on<em>

He couldn't believe his eyes! She was building an ice castle, a phenomenally gorgeous one at that, with no sweat. It seemed like the most flawless thing he had ever seen in his life and she wasn't even finished yet!

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_  
><em>My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around<em>  
><em>And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast<em>  
><em>I'm never going back,<em>  
><em>The past is in the past<em>

His had to stop himself from dropping his jaw when she let her hair down and transformed her clothes to an ice gown. If he thought she was beautiful before, there no words to describe her pure perfection now.

_Let it go, let it go_  
><em>When I'll rise like the break of dawn<em>  
><em>Let it go, let it go<em>  
><em>That perfect girl is gone<em>

_Here I stand_  
><em>In the light of day<em>  
><em>Let the storm rage on,<em>  
><em>The cold never bothered me anyway<em>

When she slammed the balcony doors he flew back to get a good look at what she created and just started smiling. He had stayed out of her sight while she sang her song, in case she saw him, he didn't want to interrupt and he wanted to hear her finish. He decided then and there that he wanted nothing more on this earth than for her to believe in him so she could see him. He flew up to her balcony and opened the doors, walking in and looking at her turned back.

Elsa turned around when she heard someone enter from the balcony and froze. Standing before her was a handsome man with white hair and snow and ice on his shoulders leaning against a staff. She started backing away and shaking her head, willing him gone.

"Please go away! I don't want to hurt anyone, just leave please!" She begged keeping her eyes closed. Her eyes snapped open when she felt him touch her arm. She couldn't understand his relieved smile or the spark when he touched her but twirled away from him. She sent ice his way, hoping he would just leave and was shocked when he held his staff up and sent his own ice out to block it. She looked at his face in complete and utter shock and then he spoke.

"You can see me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh guys! I can't apologize enough for this delay. I fractured both my legs and have been dealing with doctor's appointments and physical therapy and just now got around to writing as much up as I could so you all could have an update. It's not too awfully long but it's something, right? Also, I have the ending pictured and I think it's something no one has thought of, my only issue is I can't figure out how to make it work completely.**

**Can I just say that I REALLY did not expect this to be received as well as it has been? I can't thank you guys enough for your awesome reviews and the fact that you have favorite this story. 28 follows and 16 favorites is much more than I thought I would get and the views are outrageous! So I just want to thank all of you guys again and hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, this would have happened already.**

_Elsa POV_

"Of course I can see you! Sir I beg of you to please leave this place, I can not control this power flowing in my veins and you are at risk of being hurt here."

She was begging now, but he only stared at her in wonder and she did not understand why. Did he not believe her? A small part of her wanted to know why her ice did not harm him but all she could picture was Anna falling and shooting her hand out. She could not allow herself to get close to anyone.

"You don't understand! No one has been able to see me for 200 years, I'm not going anywhere." The man yelled at her in frustration.

She stated backing away and turned to run when he flew up and landed in front of her. She stumbled into his chest and started to fall back but he grabbed her arm before she could fall. She felt that spark go through her arm once again and through her chest and when she looked into his eyes it seemed it happened to him as well. They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever then she looked at his hand around her wrist and yanked it from his hold. She eyed him warily, she wasn't getting through to him by talking or attacking so she would explain why to him as well as he could.

"Thank you for catching me sir but I must insist you leave. I can not control these powers I have. I was born with the ability to control ice and snow and I fear if you do not leave you will be in grave danger." She used her hands to create swirls of snow around them. Instead of fear in his eyes she saw wonder and joy. "You do not fear these strange powers? I must ask to ensure I heard you correctly, you have been unseen by others for… _200 _years? I do not understand how this is possible."

"Well it's a little difficult to explain but I think I need to introduce myself first. My name is Jack. Jack Frost and I am the Guardian of Winter and all things fun."

**Well like I said it's short but I can promise that I am working on the next chapter and it should be up by the end of the month. It's going to be much easier to write this when I get my copy of Frozen in the mail. I do hope you all enjoyed this and also promise the next chapter will be twice as long. **


End file.
